


Redemption

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee





	1. Chapter 1

Ericka swore up and down that she would never end up in a seedy club like this. It wasn’t as if she was presented with much of a choice from her baby sister even though technically it was her bachelorette party. Ericka had stated that she wanted nothing more than a nice dinner out and maybe some drinks afterwards. Nothing flashy, just like her relationship with her husband to be. Her sister, Penny had honored her word with a nice dinner at her favorite sushi place. After a couple fishbowls with the girls, she was being talked into hitting the club with the ironic name, “Rehab”. The girls managed to grab a large booth and proceeded to order enough drinks for a small army. It wasn’t long until Ericka was talked out onto the dance floor. She felt less self-conscious about her tight, revealing dress as the alcohol melted away her inhibitions. She danced with a smile on her face with her best friends around her, until she noticed the girl in the tight leather pants and black singlet leaning across the bar.

“Who’s a girl gotta fuck to get a drink around here?” Franky shouted leaning over the crowded bar. Instantly she received a scoff from the bartender, that is, until she flashed a wide smile at her. “Hey there gorgeous,” Franky laughed. The girl blushed instantly and approached Franky ahead of the customers that had been waiting. They began to complain openly until Franky glared darkly.   
“What can I get you?” The bartender asked sweetly.   
“Two shots of whiskey, maker’s mark, and a beer, you pick.” She winked slyly. The bartender returned with two shot glasses full of the brown liquor and popped the cap of a beer. Franky downed both shots, stacking the glasses neatly before she slid her card across the bar. “Keep it open for me, would you love?” The bartender nodded taking the card.   
“I’m Jessica. I’ll be here all night, Franky.” She said glancing at the name on the card. Franky nodded in reply, grabbing her beer and walking back to her group of friends.   
Franky had been frequenting her favorite club with mates any chance she got since she’d been released. Bridget had dropped her like a bad habit as soon as they realized their lives would never mesh together, and she sought solstice here. It was seedy, but she liked the crowd it attracted and the music never disappointed. Franky had missed feeling the loud bass vibrating through her leather boots. She’d let her buzz catch up with her before she made her way out to the dance floor. It gave her time to scope out any possible new playmates. It didn’t matter if they were gay or straight, they could never resist. Franky had worked her way around the system as soon as she knew how easy it was to get what she wanted when she used her sex. She’d quickly finished her first beer and sauntered up to grab another one. She’d turned to lean with her back against the bar as she downed yet another shot. When she chased the burning alcohol with her beer, she made eye contact from across the dance floor. Seconds later she heard the yell.   
“Franky! I knew you’d be here!” Penny exclaimed her arms wrapping around the tall woman. Ericka’s brain was not able to register the fact that her 21-year-old baby sister’s arms were wrapped around the former inmate that flooded her dreams.   
“Penny Lane, you sexy thing you,” Franky’s hands squeezed the petite blonde’s ass before slapping it playfully. Penny’s short skirt barely covered herself as the taller woman lifted her off her high heels. Franky kissed her cheek and gently set her back down on the dance floor. Then Penny released her grasp before turning back to her sister.  
“Ericka, this is-“ Penny began to shout over the thump of the music.   
“Franky,” Ericka was able to finish watching that cheeky smile creep over Franky’s high cheeks. Her dimples were even visible in the dim light of the club.  
“Miss Davidson,” She bit her bottom lip. “What’s a society woman like you doing in a place like this dressed like that?” Her eyes slowly glanced over the way the red dress clung to the older woman’s curves.   
“Franky this is my sister,” Penny laughed. “Do you two…?”   
“Yeah, your sis and I go way back.” Franky tongue was pressing against the inside of her cheek as she raised her eyebrows. Her green eyes never moved from Ericka’s.   
Ericka was glad that Franky didn’t go into details about their past, but she couldn’t help but wonder how long her sister and Franky had been meeting at this club. What concerned her was how Penny gravitated right in front of Franky while they danced as a group, the taller woman’s slim fingers always attached to Penny’s small hips. Ericka managed to down several shots that were being carefully passed out in an attempt to numb the pain of watching Franky whispering in her sister’s ear; the two of them laughing at their own private jokes.   
Finally, without warning, Ericka grabbed Franky’s hand off of her little sister’s hip, and began leading her through the crowd of people into the back of the club.   
“What the hell is that?” She snapped at Franky.   
“Nice to see you too, governor. You never responded to my letters.” Instantly Franky pressed the blonde forward until her back and Franky’s forearm were resting against the wall. Ericka instantly pushed Franky back by the shoulders, but was shocked to feel the solid force pressing back against her. “Why didn’t you?” She asked again in a low voice, her eyes narrowing. Ericka could instantly tell that the playful tone was nowhere to be found; Franky was serious.  
Her mind flew back to the letters that the inmate had sent her every month. In her letters she confided how much she had cared for Ericka, and how much she missed her. She asked her to visit time and time again. Then there were the descriptions that Ericka had reread countless times in the middle of the night. All the things Franky had planned for them. Although she had read them all, she didn’t respond to a single one.  
“I think the more important question is how long have you been fucking my sister?” Ericka very rarely took it upon herself to swear, it was definitely the alcohol that was fueling her anger.   
“ Ya jealous, are ya?” Franky smiled. “That I’ve moved onto the younger Davidson daughter?” She bit her tongue between her teeth. Her tongue was always moving around in that damn mouth of hers, unable to stand still. It drove Ericka absolutely insane because she couldn’t focus on anything else. Before she could process, her hand made contact with Franky’s cheek fast. Franky backed up instantly holding her cheek and touching her bottom lip to notice the slight trickle of blood.  
“Don’t you dare touch her again or I will kill you myself, Franky Doyle.” Her words spat fiercely as she pointed her index finger, threatening the woman. A guard quickly approached the two of them before Franky assured him everything was fine, and that they were just messing around. Ericka silently thanked her for that. The last thing she needed was an assault charge.   
“Just so you know, I didn’t fuck her. I knew she was your sister from the moment she introduced herself to me. She looks just like you, how could I not? I would never do that to you. But there you go again, always assuming the fucking worst in me.” Her eyes glassed with tears as she fought them back. Her normally strong voice shook with hurt. She swallowed hard around the lump forming in her throat, her sobs threatening to escape any moment. She had been one of the first people to actually give a shit about Franky. She saw Franky for what she was, a cunningly intelligent girl who had been dealt a bad hand. Ericka had watched the inmate swallow books whole. Reading didn’t really fit the image that Franky presented, so it came at quite a shock to Ericka when visiting Franky’s cell, she would frequently find the inmate lying propped up in bed reading book after book. The numerous texts were spread all over the shelves in her cell. All she needed was someone who believed in her. “I’m just gonna go. It’s obvious you don’t want anything to do with me. You look really great by the way.” The tears threatened to fall over those dark lashes at any moment. Shaking her head, she turned quickly making her way back to the bar to drown her sorrows.   
“Franky! Wait!” Ericka yelled after catching her forearm in her small hand. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I was jealous.” The blonde couldn’t bring her eyes up to meet Franky’s as a blush spread over her already heated cheeks.   
“She can tell the truth. I knew you had it in you. Jealous of what, Miss Davidson?” Franky maintained her distance this time, the slap causing a lapse in her usual bravado. Her cheek was still red.   
“Can we please go talk somewhere?”  
“What about your friends?” Franky’s eyes glanced back toward the direction of the group.   
“I’ll tell them I felt sick and called a cab home.” It wouldn’t be Ericka’s first lie to her sister.   
“Your place or mine?” She winked mischievously. The words flew out of Ericka’ mouth before she could process. She could have blamed the alcohol, but she knew deep down even without a drop to drink, she would have still gotten into that cab with Franky Doyle.  
“So how long have you-“ Ericka started trying to make conversation in the back of the quiet cab.   
“You’re even sexier than I remember,” Franky interrupted placing her hand on Ericka’s bare thigh. The older woman blushed lowering her eyes. “Been out nine months. Finishing school and working as a dish pig for now until I can get an internship somewhere.”   
“School? Law school?”   
“That’s right. All your hard work is paying off.” Franky squeezed her knee softly, still not moving it from its comfortable place.   
“I’m so proud of you. I always knew you could do it, Franky.” Ericka smiled her heart surging with pride at the younger woman.   
“How are you?” Franky’s eyes narrowed slightly taking Ericka in.   
“Good. Working for my father’s firm again, he made me partner earlier in the year.” Ericka had worked hard to rebuild her reputation since the failure of Wentworth Correctional Centre.   
“Good on ya, Miss. Davidson,” Franky smiled that 1,000 watt smile that made Ericka’s lungs forget to breathe. She hadn’t remembered the last time the young woman had given her that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel alive. She had missed it more that she had ever realized.  
“Call me Ericka.” Mostly she said it because the way Franky said her name always managed to turn her on somehow.   
“Last time we had this conversation I remember it going very differently, Ericka.” Franky brushed her hand up higher on Ericka’s thigh. Ericka’s head began to throb from the combination of arousal and too many tequila shots. She leaned in closing the small space between her and Franky and gave everything into the kiss like she should have done two years prior. Franky answered her seconds later by taking complete control. She took the older woman’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. “Now we’re even.” Ericka touched the spot on her lip only to be greeted with a sweet sting.   
The cab driver immediately chastised them for their public display as they reached their destination. Franky tossed a wad of cash at him before telling him to piss off. Ericka followed Franky blindly up the flights of stairs, their fingers intertwined. Truth be told, she would have followed her anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Ericka slowly opened her eyes, her brain registering the sound of incessant knocking on the door. She opened her tired eyes only to be greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. The bed was smaller than her king-size she was used to sleeping in beside her soon to be spouse. The bed was sat in the middle of the flat partially separated from the rest of the area by a large screen that was only pulled half shut at the moment. Light poured in from the window above her. Before she could put the pieces of last night together, the knocking returned but louder this time.  
“Jesus fucking Christ asshole, can’t you take a hint?” The voice beside her snapped as she shot up from the bed. Franky’s muscular form was covered in a pair of red boyshorts and nothing else. She padded barefoot across the rug before pulling the door open her other arm covering her breasts. “What the fuck, Leon?” She muttered leaving the door open her eyes half asleep.   
“Franky, did you forget I was coming by at 9:30 today?” The older gentleman stepped into the apartment with a clipboard in hand.   
“Of course not, I was just getting up to make us some coffee.” Franky lied through her teeth she threw some grounds into the pot and pressed start. She then wandered back towards the bed leaning over to give Ericka a quick peck on the lips. “Morning.” She smoothed her hands over Ericka’s hair sweetly.   
“Good morning,” Ericka blushed back. At least she was clothed in one of Franky’s worn band tee shirts from the watchful eyes of the old man.  
“What have I told you about answering the door without clothes, Franky?”   
“Come on it’s not like you don’t enjoy it.” Franky reached over the bed to pull on her singlet from last night. “Now that I’m dressed, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She addressed the salt and pepper haired man doing a small curtsey.   
“Random today.” He opened his briefcase and handed Franky a small cup.   
“Again?” Franky groaned poured a mug of coffee and immediately took a sip of the steaming black liquid.   
“You know the drill.” She grabbed the cup and walked towards the small bathroom leaving the door wide open.   
“I’m beginning to think all you want from me is my piss, Leon.” She raised her voice laughing at her own joke. Leon nodded towards Ericka with a slight smile on his face. “Leon that gorgeous woman in my bed is Ericka. Ericka, Leon is my parole officer.” Franky introduced them as she completed her business in the bathroom. Moments later, the silence was broken with the faucet running. Franky returned with her little cup. “Suppose you want my time stamps too, eh?”  
“I suppose, while I’m here,” He responded as she grabbed them from the fridge.   
“Anything else, officer? Coffee for the road?” She did a small salute towards the man.   
“Yes, that should be it for today.” Franky grabbed his thermos and filled it with coffee. “I’ll call you with the results, but I know this is going to come back negative like all the other ones.”   
“I’m a reformed citizen,”  
“Three more months, and hopefully the judge will agree with that too. Thanks for the coffee, Franks.”   
“Same time next week?” Franky lifted her mug to toast him.   
“Nice to meet you, Ericka,” He nodded before seeing himself out. Franky leaned against the corner of the kitchen counter sipping her coffee in her underwear.   
“Coffee?”  
“I should really get going. I didn’t realize it was so late already.”  
“Aw, come on, it’s Saturday. I don’t have to be to work until 6 today. Spend the day with me.” Franky pleaded crawling underneath the sheet popping up her face right in front of Ericka’s. She kissed her so gently, brushing her hand over her blonde hair. “Please, Miss Davidson.” She whispered her green eyes pleading.  
“Franky, I can’t, I need to go home.” Ericka tried to pull away from the younger woman’s grasp.  
“Why are you rushing off?” Franky’s eyebrows creased as she propped herself up on her elbow.   
“My friends are probably worried about me.” Her eyes flickered down.   
“Bullshit, tell me the truth.” How was it possible that Franky could still tell when she was lying after almost three years apart? She struggled to find the words. Being apart from Franky made her realize how comfortable her life with Mark was. Their families loved each other. They owned a home together as well as a beach house where they spent holidays. They’d been together going on 14 years. She was going to marry him. But as soon as she saw Franky, the feelings she had suppressed for so long were ripping through the surface begging to be made known.   
“You’re still with him.” Franky laughed lightly laying her head back against the pillow looking up at the ceiling shaking her head. Her hands rubbed over her face and stayed pressed over her eyes.   
“I’m getting married in two weeks,” Ericka confessed. Franky sat up with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, facing away. “I should have told you.” Ericka tried to place her hand on Franky’s back. Quickly the younger woman stood up with tears threatening her eyes. Ericka had never seen the brunette look so vulnerable in all their time together.   
“So you wanted to fulfill your little dyke fantasy before ride off into the sunset with him to live your perfect little life, eh?” Franky spat out her eyes narrowing. “Push out a couple kids and live happily ever after?”   
“That’s not what this is, and you know that.” Ericka stood reaching her arms towards Franky only to be pushed away.   
“Then what the fuck is it, Ericka?” Franky’s voice rose as two tears trailed down her face. She wiped them away quickly trying to destroy the evidence.   
“It’s complicated.” How could she begin to explain?  
“No it’s fuckin’ not. You got what you wanted form me, and now you’re going to leave again just like last time.” Franky motioned towards the pile of Ericka’s belongings on the coffee table. Her dress from last night lay folded neatly. Franky must have picked it up in the middle of the night after she had fallen asleep. She also laid out a pair of black exercise pants for the woman to wear home along with a worn pair of trainers.   
“Franky, I have a life with him. We’ve been together nearly 14 years.”  
“Then why were you in my bed last night? Why was it me you were begging to touch you when you’re getting married in two weeks?”  
“I don’t know, ok?” Ericka shouted. “We shouldn’t have. I was drunk, and I wasn’t thinking. I can’t believe you let us-“ She stumbled over her words.  
“I didn’t.” Franky spat back.  
“What?” Ericka asked, her brow furrowed in confusion at the young woman’s words.   
“We didn’t have sex. You kept asking, but I said no because I didn’t want it to be like that. You deserve better than a drunk fuck.” The woman’s hands were in her hair as she attempted to gain control of her anger. Her breathing came in labored pulls of air. As she exhaled, Ericka could hear the strangled sounds of her sobs she wouldn’t let free. “How after all this time do you still make me out to be this fucking awful person? Sure I teased you and flirted, but you did the exact same thing right back. And when it came down to it, I was only telling you exactly what you needed to hear, things that no one else had the guts to say to your face. You’re a liar and a fake. You will throw anyone under the bus as long as you come out on top. And when you left without a word, I reached out to you because I fucking gave a shit about you. I thought you cared, that you believed in me. I’ve never had that before from anyone. Turns out you could care less about me just like everyone else. You just use people up until you’ve got everything you need.” Franky didn’t attempt to hold the tears back. They flowed freely down her face. She walked toward the doorway and opened it. “Just go. It’s clear this is was a big mistake to you. Just forget it ever happened along with everything else.”  
“Franky, please-“ Ericka begged. Franky put her hand up trying to silence her words. “I do care about-“   
“Just fucking go!” The young woman snapped slamming her open hand against the door. Ericka dressed quickly grabbing her things as Franky stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were cast down as she sniffled back her tears.  
“I’m sorry, Franky. I really am.” Ericka left without another word making her way down the flights of stairs. Her eyes stung with unshed tears at the heartbreak in the other woman’s voice. Could it be that Franky truly did care for her? She wasn’t just another accomplishment to hang on the wall? Did Franky love her?

Ericka pushed through the door 30 minutes later to be greeted to the sound of the TV blasting in the living room.  
“Darling is that you?” Mark asked. ‘Who else would it be?’ Ericka thought in her head, but didn’t say aloud.  
“Yes, it’s me. Sorry, I fell asleep at Penny’s. Too many glasses of wine I think.” She deposited her things near the entryway, her keys in the bowl and her purse on its hook.   
“What are you wearing?” Mark wrinkled his nose at her unkempt attire.  
“I just left in what I fell asleep in.” She explained, hoping he wouldn’t press any further. Penny wasn’t known to sport oversized tee shirts and high top trainers.   
“You went out like that? Well, thank goodness no one saw you, I suppose.” Mark chuckled turning back to the match. “Rodney and some of the guys are coming over to watch the second half.” Mark stated as Ericka made her way upstairs to the bedroom. “Hope that’s alright.” He yelled after her.  
“It’s fine. I’ve got things to work on anyway.” She peeled herself out of the clothes and immediately threw them in the washer. Afterwards, she climbed into the steamy shower to wash away the sickening smell of the club. Her hair reeked of cigarettes and booze. The minimal headache she was feeling subsided in the heat of the shower as she let the water beat on her back. Her mind wandered to Franky’s words. She had lied to save her ass numerous times at her job in Wentworth. Franky had been the scapegoat on more than one occasion. Franky, the girl who did nothing but try and make the up and coming governor look good to the public eye. Franky had done everything Ericka asked of her. Completed her HRC in record time, spoke at the meeting of the committee members on the rehabilitation programs she had created. How did Ericka repay her loyalty? A five-week stay in the slot for a crime she didn’t commit? Her stomach sank at the thought. She wrapped a towel around herself before going to the shoebox pushed toward the back of her closet. Underneath the pair of expensive pumps, she dug out the opened envelopes and sat on the edge of the bed with them. 

Ericka,  
I wish you would just write back so I know everything is all right. I miss you. Things in here are harder than ever without you around. I’m still working on my courses, but it’s not much fun without the world’s greatest tutor. At least when you were here I’d have something nice to look at to distract me from the boring chapters. Those are the times that I can’t help but think about the things I would like to do to you. I can’t stop thinking about the way we left things, and I feel terrible. My actions were inexcusable, and I hope with time you can forgive me. Please write back. 

Franky xxxx 

One of Ericka’s tears managed to fall on the worn letter. She tucked it back into its envelope as she leaned her back against the bed crying silently. After everything she had done, why did she deserve the loyalty from this incredible young woman? She finally realized to what extent Franky’s feelings went for her, feelings that she had effectively gone and destroyed in a matter of one evening. She knew that bridge was burned after her actions and accusations against Franky. Ericka wanted to apologize for the evening but also for all of her wrongdoing. Franky deserved to hear it after all this time. Ericka knew that she wouldn’t be able to meet with the woman again socially; Franky’s pride could never allow it. She did the only thing she could think of and called her father’s cell phone number. She was determined to make things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Franky’s boot tapped anxiously against the chair leg as she waited in the lobby. She had taken longer than usual to dress even with her limited number of dress clothes. Eventually she had settled on a pair of skinny black trousers and a cream colored button down collared shirt paired over her black blazer that fit her like a glove. She had pulled her long mane back into a low ponytail that hung down between her shoulder blades. She knew she looked smart. The secretary, Alice, hadn’t stopped smiling since she arrived. Although it was flattering, it did nothing to calm her nerves about meeting with the lawyer on the other side of the wall.   
After six months of trying to get any type of internship in her field of study, Franky had become sick of being laughed out the door at her lack of experience and felony record. So when she had received the call from JP Morgan, she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real. The firm claimed to have a program that focused on working with at-risk women, and they thought she would be just what they needed.   
“Franky? Are you ready to head back?” Alice asked kindly snapping her out of her daydream. Franky smiled gently at the woman, and followed her back behind the closed doors. They walked down the hallway lined with several solid oak doors until they reached the last one on the right. “Just make sure you mention giving back to the community. She’s really big on that kind of thing,” Alice whispered.   
“Thanks for the tip, Alice. I need all the help I can get,” She winked kindly. Alice knocked softly on the door before opening it to peak her head in. “Franky Doyle here for her interview.” She gave Franky a nod as she ushered her in the room before shutting it. Franky turned toward the desk only to be met with the sight of Ericka fucking Davidson.   
“Before you say anything, please have a seat.” Ericka motioned toward the plush chairs in front of her antique desk. Ericka could see the anger painted over Franky’s face already as she debated opening the door and walking away. “Please give me one more chance, Franky,” She pleaded.   
Franky couldn’t believe her feet were betraying her by taking a seat and crossing one leg over the other. She did her best to leave her face expressionless as she waited for the blonde’s explanation.   
“You’re absolutely right.”   
“You’re going to be a little more specific than that.” Her arms crossed defensively across her chest.   
“You’re right about everything you said. You’ve been right from the beginning, and I just didn’t want to believe you. I was struggling to keep my head above water at Wentworth, and I would have done anything to make sure it stayed that way. I did things that I am not proud of. I hurt people to get what I wanted. I hurt you when you were the one person in that place that had done everything I asked. You were the only good thing about that place. I let everyone get into my head about you. They made you out to be such a terrible person, and you’re not. I let Vera manipulate me into thinking it was you who leaked that news to the media. I knew Toni was lying about the drugs, and I let you take the blame for it so my education program wouldn’t go down. I’m sorry, Franky. I never deserved your loyalty, and I don’t expect to ever be forgiven for my actions. Please at least let me try to make it up to you. This internship is a fulltime paid position. You would have to quit your other job. We can be flexible around your school schedule as well.”  
“I don’t need your fucking handouts. I can take care of myself.”   
“I know that. You’ve done it your whole life, but let me make things easier for you for once. You’ll get an internship eventually, but who knows how many years from now. They’re going to judge you based on your record and your age, and you’ll get picked over because of it. You’ve got the odds stacked against you, and I know you’ve been able to deal with that before. There’s no doubt in my mind that you won’t be able to do it now. Let me help you get your foot in the door here, no strings attached. You’re too smart to wash dishes. You deserve to do work you’re proud of. I know this is nothing compared to everything you’ve done for me, but at least let me do this one thing to show you how much I care. I’ve always cared about you from the very beginning, even if I didn’t know how to show it.” Ericka had finally said her piece, and she waited with bated breath for Franky to respond. Usually the inmate had plenty to say, but she had fallen silent for several moments as she crossed her arms over her chest leaning back in her chair. It reminded Ericka of the many conversations they had in her office at Wentworth. Franky always had a way of looking incredibly casual in that stance. She did appreciate the change from the teal tracksuit to the well-tailored clothing the brunette was now sporting.   
“I will interview just like everyone else. If you think I’d be a good fit, I’ll take it, but not because you feel guilty about the shit you’ve done,”  
“That’s fine,” Ericka agreed.   
“Thank you for apologizing. I know it’s not easy owning up to shit you’re not proud of, especially to people you care about.” The words were honest and heartfelt. She leaned forward her eyes finally meeting Ericka’s. “Now who’s a girl have to fuck in this place to get a job interview?” The smile spread along her face like wildfire. Ericka knew that she’d quickly burn red at the comment. It wouldn’t be the first time Franky Doyle had made her blush, nor would it probably be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Ericka had offered the position to Franky by phone just as she had hit the sidewalk outside the building. She was starting a paid internship at JP Morgan with their women’s works program on Monday. Her heart soared as she made the call to the shit restaurant telling them she wouldn’t be in that night or for the rest of her shifts. She’d have felt bad about the dish pile up if the prickhead manager hadn’t tried to come onto her several times. She reveled in the idea of him stuck in the tiny humid room scrubbing late into the night. When she made it to the train stop, her phone pinged the arrival of a text.  
Can I interest you in dinner tonight to celebrate? –Ericka  
The smile hit Franky’s face as she typed her reply quickly.  
Do you take all the hot new interns out to dinner, Miss. Davidson? See you at Moe’s at 6. Wear something sexy for me.  
Franky hopped the train headed back to her shack to wait for dinner. 

Ericka’s heartbeat had been remarkably present since she had sent the first text message to her father’s newest intern. She had arrived home in time to catch up with Mark, and tell him of her plans. She knew Friday’s were his night to play poker with the guys, so she wouldn’t be missed. She stripped herself of her professional attire in favor of a green A-line dress that exposed her shoulders and the deep v flirted at the line of her cleavage when she leaned far enough. She touched up her make up and pulled her hair down to fall in her loose curls around past her shoulders. She then slipped on the black wedges and grabbed her purse before kissing her future husband on the way out. On her way to the car, Ericka realized that in one week’s time, she would be preparing to get married in the morning. She quickly shook the thought from her mind, and she started the engine heading towards Moe’s. 

Franky had made sure to arrive early since Moe’s was known to get pretty crowded on Friday nights. She snagged a booth towards the back where the noise from the bar was muffled significantly. After her order of two tequila shots, and two margaritas, she noticed the blonde woman in the green dress searching the place. Franky took a moment to admire that she had went home to change for their evening, then she dialed her number quickly.  
“Franky, I just got-“  
“Hey, I’m gonna have to cancel tonight.”  
“Oh… I-“ Her face had sunk, but she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
“This gorgeous blonde in this green dress just showed up, and I have got to take her home tonight.” She lowered her voice watching Ericka smile realizing it was her she was referring to. “Back booth on the right,” She guided making sure Ericka had made eye contact before hanging up her mobile. She stood to welcome the petite woman with a warm hug. “I’d never cancel on you, Miss. Davidson.” She sat back in the booth as Ericka sat in front of her.  
“Franky, please, call me Ericka.  
“I like to keep it formal, I wouldn’t want people to think I was rooting the boss.” Franky put a tequila shot with and a lime before the blonde smirking devilishly. She had remembered what a penchant Ericka had for them at the club. “Hope your not planning on driving home tonight, because we are celebrating JP Morgan’s hottest new intern.” She reached her hand out for Ericka’s who gave it tentatively. Franky’s head bent down as her lips connected with the soft skin in a delicate kiss.  
“Franky,” Ericka admonished. Before she could pull her hand away, Franky had grabbed the salt and shook the granules over the moist spot where her lips had just been. She licked the skin of her own hand and did the same picking up the shot glass. The two cheers before completing the steps of the shot. Ericka’s eyes couldn’t help from watching Franky’s teeth bite into the lime wedge and sucking its juice out.  
Over dinner, Franky and Ericka had managed to catch up on the lost two years they had been out of contact. Franky detailed the chaos inside Wentworth under the reign of Joan Ferguson, the psychotic woman who had been written about in all the papers. Franky had been sure the woman was going to kill her before her parole was granted, and she almost succeeded when Franky got caught in a fire and nearly succumbed to smoke inhalation. She’d dated a woman named Bridget for a while, but they were unable to match themselves into a working relationship. Instead Franky considered her one of her best mates, and the two still talked frequently. Franky had made contact with her estranged father, much to Ericka’s surprise. They now met every Sunday for lunch with his wife and daughter. Franky had fallen for little Macy almost instantly, and she relished the role of big sister. She took her on frequent outings, and promised sleepovers when she had a proper place. Her studies were going well, and she only had one year left to finish. Now she had a great job, three months left on parole, and things were really looking up.  
“What about you? Getting married in a week, right? You nervous?” For once Franky’s voice wasn’t lined with sarcasm while she spoke of Ericka’s fiancé.  
“To be honest, I haven’t been thinking about it really.” She sipped her drink.  
“Been too busy thinking of me, eh?” Franky teased softly then reached her hand across the table sliding it underneath Ericka’s and squeezing firmly. This time, she did not attempt to pull her hand away in favor of leaving it in the warm comfort of Franky’s slender fingers. 

It was near closing when the two had finally slipped out of the restaurant together. Contrary to Franky’s warning, they both only had a few drinks between them, so Ericka was capable of driving home. Franky insisted on walking her to her car at the late hour.  
“Thank you for tonight.” Franky’s hands had found their way into her pockets as they approached Ericka’s BMW, and paused near the driver’s side door. “And for the job, really, you don’t know how much it means to me,” She spoke softly with sincerity in her voice.  
“Thank you for telling me the truth even when I didn’t want to hear it.” Ericka’s fingers fiddled idly with her keys. “It’s odd, out of everyone, my friends, family, even Mark, you were the only person to call me on my shit. I will never understand that.” She shook her head.  
“That’s because I see you.” Franky took a step forward. “I see through to the real you. You want everyone to see this put together woman, but we both know you’re just a bird stuck in a cage,” She whispered as she had Ericka backed against her car so both her hands were resting on the car window behind them. She had boxed Ericka in. The shorter woman felt her breathing increase at the invasion. “All of these things keep you locked up, your job, your reputation, your family, your fiancé… What you need is someone to come and coax you from that cage you’re stuffed in.” Ericka’s hands defensively pushed her back trying to make space between them. “That’s why you keep coming back to this, back to us.” Franky’s hand was on her cheek forcing Ericka’ to look at her smoldering green eyes. “You want this, and you’re scared of what people will think of that. When are you going to learn to not give a fuck about what other people think? You deserve happiness, Ericka.”  
“I’m getting married next week. I am happy.” Franky nodded unconvinced. Seconds later she was leaning down to what Ericka had thought would be a kiss. Instead, Franky’s hand moved the blonde hair out of the way and her lips pressed close against Ericka’s ear.  
“Are you? I haven’t forgotten kissing you in my bed, and I don’t think you have either. Goodnight, Ericka. Drive safely, and text me when you make it home,” She whispered, her hot breath leaving goose bumps in its wake. Franky turned on a dime and began walking the other way without so much as a quick glance over her shoulder. It took a moment for Ericka to regain composure and begin her drive home. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly while her mind spun. Again Franky had given her the atom bomb she needed to hear. She’d been hiding from her feelings for the tattooed woman for over three years. The separation had done nothing to stifle her emotions; it had resurfaced more fiercely than others. Before her mind could catch up with her heart, she turned back around and was parked outside Franky’s apartment complex before she had even made it home. She waited at the entrance, shivering in her dress when the cool night air hit her bare skin. She hadn’t intended to be out late so she hadn’t grabbed a jacket. She had noticed Franky walking with her hands in her jacket pockets and eyes cast down onto the pavement. As she approached the lamppost she pulled the keys out of her pocket before finally bringing her eyes up to the entrance to fall on Ericka’s. She paused briefly at the bottom of the steps.  
“Please,” Ericka breathed reaching her hand out. Franky reached out and took hers before unlocking and leading her up to her flat. It looked the same as it had last week, except all the contents were painted in darkness. Franky tossed her keys on the countertop and turned on a small lamp beside her sofa. She turned around sitting on the arm of the sofa. She didn’t move to speak, instead allowing Ericka to lead for once.


End file.
